A Confusion of Love
by bow-hoe
Summary: Draco finds himself falling for Hermione Granger, and it all started at the ball at Hogwarts. Hermione doesn't know what to do with herself after running into Draco after a year or two after Hogwarts. what will happen with the two?
1. Chapter 1: Draco's Flashback

**Draco's Flashback:**

I was just standing there smirking at the scene that was happening before me. Everyone had happy faces and they had admiring eyes looking at their dates. Everyone was dancing and having fun, there was the tinkling of laughter from some girls while their dates told some pretty lame jokes. I turn to Crab and Goyle and laugh commenting on how boring this was. They laughed along, I hated when they did that.

I didn't even want to come to this stupid ball in the first place but it was mandatory to come. I didn't even feel like asking a girl to come because I knew I would ruin this one chance for her. I start looking around the room again and spot that bloody Harry Potter and his sidekick Ron Weasley. Oh how I hated them. Potter thought he was all that for being "the boy who lived." I spat in disgust at the sight of them. The filthy lot of them should just go away. As I was about to tell something to Goyle I noticed that their little nerd wasn't with them. Instead were the Patil twins. They were laughing and smiling, having a good time. I was about to barf at the sight of that. All of a sudden there was a gasp from the crowd of people as this girl walked in. I started walking away from my posse to see who it was when Crab grabbed my wrist.

"Where are ya goin' Draco?" Crab asked, looking very confused.

I snatched my wrist away from his not so tight grasp and answered blatantly, "To see what the hubbub is about, you idiot!" and strode off. As I got nearer I was taken aback. There she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, walking in as though she was oblivious that people were staring. She didn't even look my way but walked right over to that bloody Potter kid. I walked nearer and nearer trying to see who this mysterious beauty was. She had this elegant pink gown on, her brown curly hair looking like a sea of silk, her smile as wide as the moon and as bright as well, her brown eyes twinkling like stars, and her laugh was like music to my ears. She was gorgeous, but then it hit me. It was that filthy mud blood Granger. I sneered and retreated back to my posse about to tell them that Granger had just flew in to crash the party. All the while my stomach was filled with butterflies; I did not know what was going on so I left to the boys' lavatory. On my way there I bumped into someone.

I look up to see Granger's face three inches away from mine. I push her and yell, "Watch where ya going Granger! If you know what's good for you, you woulda moved." I scowled and kept walking even though my stomach was telling me to turn around and apologize. Granger didn't disserve that, Granger wasn't the one not paying attention; it was me because I was looking down too concentrated on the feeling in my gut. What was going on with me!

When I got in the lavatory I clenched onto a sink looking into the mirror. Staring miserably and angrily at my reflection, my slicked back blonde hair was starting to fall in my face, about to cover my grey eyes that my mother said looked like a rainy day's sky, but I could swear there are hints of ice blue in them. My pale skin was whiter than my hair and a thin line made up my lips but when I smile, which was rarely, they became full and were just as pale. And my nose looked crooked from being hit multiple times from not doing the right thing. As I stood there looking at my reflection I became disgusted with myself. Hermione doesn't deserve a guy like me. I'm too ugly for her, she's gorgeous and deserves someone better, someone that'll care for her. And that wasn't me. I turned away from the mirror and spat out the disgust I was feeling.

After a good five minutes I leave the lavatory and go back to the stupid ball. That's when I ran into her again. _Now's your chance Draco, apologize! Don't you see the hurt in her eyes! She needs someone to look and care after her, and that could be you! Just be nice for once! _These odd thoughts ran through his mind as Granger stared at him. "S-s-sorry Granger… didn't see you there." I mumbled and look down. I looked back up to see her smirking at me.

"Oh the Great Draco is apologizing to me," she pointed to herself, sarcasm in her voice, "I would have never thought I would live to see the day!" She faked a gasp and stumbled back then started to speak again after this little show. "Why would you be apologizing to me now? You're always mean to me. Remember? We're enemies." She air quoted the word enemies, stared at me for a response then stalked off when I didn't respond. I just stood there mouth agape then shook myself and returned to my posse to tell a false story about Granger that was rolling around in my head just to show the hate she just threw on me.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione's Flashback

**Hermione's Flashback:**

I was rushing around my dormitory to get ready for my first ever ball at Hogwarts… as I guessed no one asked me, well a few guys did, but I turned them down because I wanted to go alone. I wanted to enjoy this night without any drama possible. I asked my roommates to curl my hair so it looked perfect and asked them to help me match jewelry with my coral pink ball gown. Of course we decided on a simple sterling silver chain choker with a heart on it and a couple of bangles. The toughest decision was on earrings, we all decided on these pretty dangling ones that had diamonds in them. I was the last one to finally get dress seeing as everyone was helping each other.

I walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room to see that it was completely isolated, except for a crackling, dying fire. I rushed to the portrait of the Fat Lady and slipped out the entrance. All the pictures commented on how pretty I looked and that I'll catch all the men's eyes. I got the most comments from the pictures with ladies in them, saying that they could never be as beautiful as me. I thanked each picture that commented and rushed down the stairs to the Great Hall. I knew I was fashionably late, but what was wrong with that?

I glided into the Great Hall as graceful as I could without falling on my butt in these heels. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and that's when all the gasping started. I could feel my cheeks getting pink as I looked around the room to find my best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. I spotted them and made my way across the Great Hall. I thanked those who complemented me and walked up to Harry and Ron, who were accompanied by their dates the Patil twins. I greeted them and smiled. I was having the best night ever!

I left my friends to go to the girls' lavatory and when I was walking back I ran into Draco Malfoy. I stared at him waiting for him to insult me as usual. He blamed me for running into him when I saw him looking down and running into anyone that was in his way. I took the blow and walked away feeling hurt. I was about to run back to the lavatory to cry when I sucked it up and walked on to the entrance of the ball. There were a lot of people I knew standing around the entrance talking so they could hear each other away from the loud music. I joined in on one of the conversations that seemed interesting and stayed for a little bit.

I decided I wanted to go back into the ball when I ran into Malfoy again. He looked immediately down at the ground, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and was twiddling his fingers. I thought this very odd for Malfoy seeing as he always thought he was superior. But here he was acting like a coward. He then proceeded to apologize to me, although he stuttered and mumbled it, he apologized. I would have never thought that from Malfoy! I took this chance to get back at him by just a little. I added sarcasm to my voice and tried to mimic his little smirk that he always has.

"Oh the Great Draco is apologizing to me," I said while pointing to myself, with the sarcasm in my voice, "I would have never thought I would live to see the day!" I faked a gasp and stumbled back then started to speak again after my little show. "Why would you be apologizing to me now? You're always mean to me. Remember? We're enemies." I air quoted the word enemies and stared at him waiting for a response then stalked off when he didn't respond.


	3. Chapter 3: Draco

**Chapter 3: Draco**

I woke up feeling dizzy and felt like the room was spinning. I throw the sheets off of me and sit up holding my head. As I was sitting there whipping away sweat from my brow, last night's dream was rushing around my head. It was the most real dream I've ever had in a long time. It was like I was actually there and it happened for real. Then I remembered. The dream from last night was real. It was the night of the ball at my old school, Hogwarts. I was a 6th former there and they had their first ever ball, well it was the first one in the century.

Hermione's face rushed around my mind. She looked beautiful that night. I was dying on the inside to talk to her and dance with her, I had hoped to get her aside where no one would see and kiss her. But she already hated me because I was so mean to her all those years that it could never happen. As I thought more in depth about my mistake a Hogwarts, I started to miss Hermione more than ever.

I got up and started to get ready for my day of work at the Ministry of Magic. I went into the bathroom and at the flick of my wand all my bathroom utensils came to life. The water was running and as I bent over the sink it splashed my face with cool water, I stood back up and a dry wash cloth flew over and dried my face. I looked into the mirror and remembered how he felt that night at the ball when he was in the bathroom. He turned away and suddenly a toothbrush with toothpaste came flying at his mouth and attacked him to brush his teeth.

After getting ready Draco headed out to the fireplace getting ready to use the Floo network. He arrived at the Ministry moments later and was pushed into the bustling crowd towards the elevator. Malfoy got pushed, shoved and stepped on when he got pushed into this woman that looked about his age. She turned around and Draco saw those familiar twinkling brown eyes.

"Oh, my bad. It's so hard not to get pushed in this place." The girl laughed and smiled stretching out a hand. "Names Granger, Hermione Granger. And you are?"

Malfoy looked bewildered that this woman didn't recognize him after spending 7 long years with him at school. So he chuckled stretched out his hand and shook hers. "My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Don't ya remember me Granger? We went to Hogwarts together!" Draco's smile became wider as he stared longingly into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione quickly took back her hand as though Draco shocked her and her eyes became wide. "Draco??? After all these years! Haven't seen you since the war. Well, I guess you probably have a family all your own now. As for me, no I'm still single and reading up on the books and such in between the work the Ministry gives me." Hermione began to babble just the way Draco remembered and how he had longed to hear her babble more, but he had to interrupt when she brought up families.

"Actually no, I don't have a family. I have been single since I left Hogwarts." Draco's smile faded by just a little as he looked down at the ground. He suddenly felt a soft hand lifting his face up to meet Hermione's eye level.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that. Look sorry again but I'm already late as it is, and I must be going now. Nice running into you! Hey I'll send you a letter. How about lunch sometime or dinner… whatever works for you?" Hermione began to babble again as she retreated towards the elevator leaving Draco behind in the crowd of people. Draco's smile began to crawl up his face as he watched her go then he realized he was late to and ran to the elevators.


	4. Chapter 4: Hermione

**Chapter 4: Hermione**

I shot straight up panting as if I had just run a marathon at the sound of my alarm. I stared at the wall re-running the dream I just had. Then I remembered that the dream I had was the year Hogwarts had a ball. I was have the night of my life then Draco had to ruin it for me. Everyone said I looked gorgeous and Draco just spat in my face. I sighed and looked at my alarm clock then realized that I had slept in.

I ran to the bathroom and flicked on the lights. Even after all those years at Hogwarts and finding out I was a witch, I still use muggle things. I looked into the mirror and saw my frizzy hair sticking up in all places. I gasped and hurriedly brushed my hair down. Almost instantly it stuck back up. I sighed, looked through my top drawer and pulled out a hair clip and proceeded to clip back all my hair. I let the water run then washed my face and brushed my teeth. I sprinted back out of the bathroom and to my closet. My closet could have counted as the smallest one there was but thanks to being the smartest of the class I jinxed it to be the biggest there could be.

I pulled out a random wizarding robe that I thought looked sophisticated and headed over to my fireplace. I grabbed the flowering pot that sat next to the tiny fireplace and threw a pinch of the contents inside the crackling ambers. A green fire sprang to life as I stepped in and said my destination. Moments later I was at the Ministry of Magic, heading towards the elevators to the Department of International Magical Cooperation. For some odd reason the Ministry was busy.

I stopped by the newspaper stand to buy a Daily Prophet on my way to the elevators. As I was turning around I ran into someone. I look up to see a blonde guy with grey eyes staring at me. He looked familiar but I just couldn't put my finger to the name. Normally I can remember things on the dot, but this guy's name was flying away from my mind. I apologized and tried to make small talk and I instinctively stuck out my hand to greet this stranger.

"Names Granger, Hermione Granger. And you are?" I asked putting a smile on my face.

"My names Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Don't ya remember me Granger? We went to Hogwarts together!" the mystery guy answered then smiled widely.

My eyes got as wide as a cow as I heard his name. I knew he looked familiar; he was an old classmate of mine! Then I realized that Draco hated my guts and would probably be grossed out that I was touching him, so I took back my hand right away as if his touch shocked me. I haven't seen him since the war at Hogwarts when Harry killed Voldemort forever.

"Draco??? After all these years! Haven't seen you since the war. Well, I guess you probably have a family all your own now. As for me, no I'm still single and reading up on the books and such in between the work the Ministry gives me." I started babbling, thinking I was sounding like an idiot to him but I didn't know what to say so I kept going until he interrupted.

"Actually no, I don't have a family. I have been single since I left Hogwarts." He said looking down at the ground as if ashamed. I lift his face up with my hand so that I'm looking him straight into those gorgeous grey eyes. "Well I'm sorry to hear that." I answered softly. I glanced at the clock and realized I only had two minutes left till I was late.

"Look sorry again but I'm already late as it is, and I must be going now. Nice running into you! Hey I'll send you a letter. How about lunch sometime, or dinner… whatever works for you?" I started to babble again retreating to the safety of the elevators. What was it that Draco did to me that makes me so nervous? I climbed onto the elevator and rushed into my office locking the door behind me so that no one could barge in.


	5. Chapter 5: Draco

**Chapter 5: Draco **

I got to my office's department in 5 minutes rushing past my blonde, peppy secretary, Alicia. She was looking at a computer screen typing away at something, I didn't know how to work muggle things so I left that to her because she was muggleborn. She didn't even notice me rush by until I got to my office door.

"Draco? What are you doing? You're 5 minutes late, y'know." She said as if she knew the world. I stared at her blankly then rushed into my office without answering her. I looked at the little couch that sat in my office to my desk, deciding which one to sit in when someone knocked on the door. I was about to yell at Alicia to not bother me when the person knocking knocked again.

"Who is it?" I asked not even bothering to turn around, but instead rushing to my desk to look like I have been working this whole time. The door handle turned slowly, and then the door opened at last to show that it was not Alicia knocking but Hermione. I stared at her with confusion on my forehead as she walked in slowly. "Hermione? What are you doing in here? I thought you said you were late?" I asked still confused as to why my old school mate was standing in the open doorway. I couldn't help myself but to look her over once again to see that she looked gorgeous. She was wearing a simple purple wizarding robe and her hair pulled back into a clip. Only Hermione could pull off a simple look as just that.

"I needed to talk to you more because I felt that our conversation was too short in the lobby, so I used my time-turner to be able to see you." She smiled weakly and then turned around and closed the door quickly. She walked over to the couch and sat down looking at the wall. She was clutching a small handbag which I could tell wasn't holding much and was holding a piece of paper in the other. I stared intriguingly at the piece of paper until she noticed and stuffed it back into her purse. I sighed and walked around to the front of the desk where I leaned against it to talk.

"What was that piece of paper, huh? And your sneaky, you know that right?" I asked jokingly, but then put on a serious face when she looked up shocked. _I knew I shouldn't have put sarcasm in my voice! She's too fragile to hear that kind of stuff, she's probably going to get up and leave now. _I thought, mentally kicking myself for doing this stupid thing.

"It was just a note from my boss that was left on my desk. I grabbed it before I came here. And can we just talk… like normal people? And pretend all the mean things you did during school never happened?" she asked with a pleading look. I smiled and plopped down on the couch next to her and took her hand in mine.

"Of course we can. But can we do that over lunch? I'm kind of swamped with work that I've put off for too long." I said while pointing at the pile of papers that was getting taller by the second because it was being sent to me. I looked back at Hermione again and she looked a bit sad.

"Ya that's fine. I'm swamped too. How about lunch at 12:00? Does that work for you?" she asked and smiled. God I loved that smile, it was warm and welcoming. I looked her in the eyes and nodded my head and got up off the couch and headed to the door. Hermione kept hold of my hand and pulled me back down to the couch. "One more thing… don't mention this to my boss that I've been using the Time-Turner." She pleaded with a fake whimper. I couldn't help but laugh as I agreed and got back up. She unwillingly got up off the couch and headed to the door. As I was about to open the door Hermione looked at me and smiled then gave me a small hug.

"See ya later Malfoy." And she walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Hermione

**Chapter 6: Hermione**

I pushed through the crowd and towards the elevators. Right as I got to them they opened and I stepped in facing the bustling crowd in front of me. I tried to find Draco amongst the crowd but he disappeared. My memory of the ball flashed through my mind again and I shuddered at the mere thought of how Draco used to treat me. He seemed so different now compared to his old self. The elevators rushed in all directions when it came to my department's floor. I rushed out and into my office without my secretary, Ginny Weasley, seeing me.

I slumped onto the little couch in my office and sighed. I looked over at my desk seeing that the pile of papers from yesterday grew about twice its height. I closed my eyes and thought about Draco's smile that he had today and compared the difference to his sneer that he wore all his years at Hogwarts. I had to talk to him more but how? I was swamped with work to finish that there was no way I could possibly visit him, and even worse there was a note from my boss hovering 5 in. above my desk. Then I remembered something, the Time-Turner Professor McGonagall gave me my third year at Hogwarts. I took it out of my purse and looked it over. I haven't used this since my third year at Hogwarts because I haven't had the need for it.

I turned it to go back to when I bumped into Draco this morning and then the room began to swirl around me. All of a sudden I was thrown back into the bustling crowd of the rushing morning in the lobby. I spotted Draco getting pushed into the crowd then into me. I headed in the direction Draco went and got onto the elevator before him so that people could cover me. He climbed on a second later with the biggest smile I'd ever see him have and then he turned around and pressed his floor's button. A few seconds later the doors opened and he stepped off. I promptly followed, keeping my distance so that he didn't see me. He went straight to his office, passing right by his secretary who started to say something to him but he slammed his door behind him before she could finish.

I waited a minute before continuing to walk to his office door. His secretary looked fixed to the computer screen and didn't see Hermione pass by and knock on Malfoy's door. I knocked once and he didn't answer, then I knocked again when he yelled through the door asking who it was. I shyly opened the door and walked in. I didn't know what to say all I know was that I had this sudden urge to see him again and that I couldn't wait. I looked up to see his shocked expression and his forehead wrinkled with confusion.

"Hermione? What are you doing in here? I thought you said you were late?" He asked with a confused tone. I looked into his eyes trying to see any point in why I was really here. I just thought I should see if Draco really was changed. He definitely did because he didn't say anything mean. He looked down at my left hand, I was holding the note my boss left me that I never read.

"I needed to talk to you more because I felt that our conversation was too short in the lobby, so I used my time-turner to be able to see you." I smiled weakly and then turned around and closed the door quickly. I walked over to the couch and sat down looking at the wall. I was clutching my small handbag which didn't have much in it, just some makeup and my wand and cell phone. I looked back at malfoy and noticed he was staring at my left hand still that had the note in it. I quickly stuffed it back into my purse and smiled sheepishly.

"What was that piece of paper, huh? And your sneaky, you know that right?" He asked jokingly, but then put on a serious face when I looked up shocked.

"It was just a note from my boss that was left on my desk. I grabbed it before I came here. And can we just talk… like normal people? And pretend all the mean things you did during school never happened?" I asked while putting on a pleading look. Draco smiled at me sweetly then plopped down on the couch next to me and started to hold my hand. I stared down at his and I's hands intertwined.

"Of course we can. But can we do that over lunch? I'm kind of swamped with work that I've put off for too long." He said while pointing at the pile of papers that was getting taller by the second because it was being sent to him. He looked back at me. I must have looked sad as usual because suddenly he started to rub my hand comfortingly.

"Ya that's fine. I'm swamped too. How about lunch at 12:00? Does that work for you?" I asked and smiled, trying not to sound sad. He looked at me again and nodded. He got up off the couch and headed to the door. I kept hold of his hand and pulled him back down to the couch. "One more thing… don't mention this to my boss that I've been using the Time-Turner." I pleaded with a fake whimper. At that he laughed and then agreed while standing back up. I unwillingly got up off the couch and headed to the door. As Draco started to open the door for me I looked him in the eyes and leaned in. I didn't know what to do so I just simply hugged him.

"See ya later Malfoy." And I headed out the door and back to my office. Once I got there it was me turning my Time-Turner and disappearing into nothingness.

**I know i haven't asked for Reviews, but that would be awesome if ya'll did review. C'mon! It doesn't take long! Just let me know if I'm doing good and if i should keep writing or not. **


	7. Chapter 7:Draco

_**I hope you guys like it so far! I know it's been a while since I posted the chapter I've just been busy. So enjoy and review please!**_

**Chapter 7: Draco**

The day seemed to go by much more quickly now. I actually had something to look forward to, besides going home. I look up at my clock and see that it was almost noon. I shouldn't have been this excited for just going out to lunch; I mean it's just Granger. But then again, I haven't seen anyone from school since my last year there.

I stopped working and ran my fingers through my hair. I hate work, it's so stressful. I drop my quill and pick up the Daily Prophet. Nothing seemed interesting so I put the paper back down. All of a sudden an alarm went off and I looked around the room. I looked at the clock and it was noon. _Oh god, I'm going to be lat! This is just great! _I rushed out of my office and to the lobby. Alicia was starting to say something but I rushed passed her to the elevators. I stepped in the nearest one opening and turned around to see my reflection in the mirror-like doors of the elevator. My hair was ruffled and sticking out of its usual combed back look, so I ran my fingers through my hair to put the strays back in place then stared into my gray eyes. I don't know why but I was so nervous. Why should I be so nervous if it's just Hermione Granger?

The elevators came to a stop at the lobby level and I stepped off looking around the vast room. Witches and wizards were popping in fireplaces from using the Floo Network. There were visitors coming down in telephone booths and people walking around trying to get to places in the bustling crowd. I looked more intently on the people's faces trying to spot Hermione when right as I looked at the elevators, across from the ones I just stepped off of, Hermione Granger stepped off. She looked so elegant as though she was walking on air, her robes flowing behind her and her hair bouncing in the little clip she had it in.

She spotted him and ran over with the biggest smile on her face. "Hello… Soooo… What's for lunch? I'm starving!" She asked with a cheerful tone. I looked her over one more time then smiled at her, sure that my cheeks were going red.

"Anywhere you want. I don't really go out too much." I said as casual as I could without sounding desperate. Hermione looked at me with her old thinking expression then her eyes brightened and got as big as teacups.

"I know just the place! C'mon follow me!" She practically yelled as she headed off towards one of the Floo Network's fireplaces. She stepped in and beckoned at me to follow her in. I stepped in and looked out into the Ministry, trusting that Hermione knew where we were going. She took some powder and through it down on the ground. Green flames burst into life around us and engulfing us. Hermione screamed as loud as she could "Venturie's Pizza Parlour!" I looked over at her and smiled, not sure what the place she called out was, but all of a sudden we were zipping through the air and feeling as if I was being sucked into a vacuum. Next thing I knew I landed with a thud and then came Hermione plopping down on top of me, knocking me back down to the ground. She stood up and apologized, then helped me up.

I whipped dirt and soot off my butt then looked around at the diner we landed in. It was old-timey and then smell of pizza filled the air. Other witches and wizards were there talking and laughing or digging into delicious looking pizza. My mouth started to water at the site of the pizzas, I looked around and saw how casual things looked. Pizzas were floating to tables on trays and drinks were floating to tables and refilling themselves. I wasn't used to this kind of stuff; I was more used to fancy restaurants and expensive food. I looked over at a beaming Hermione.

"I come here a lot… I'm practically family with the owners!" she laughed and went to the Hostess and smiled. "Hey, Camilla! Table for two please." Camilla, who was a tall blonde with brown eyes, smiled and greeted Hermione as if she was a sister. She then proceeded to take us to a private booth. She turned around and winked at us both then walked back to the hostess stand. I turned to Hermione and felt a huge smile approaching my lips.

"Well, you sure know you pizza places. What shall we order?" I said nonchalantly reaching for a menu. Hermione grabbed my hand and stopped me. She smiled and shoved my hand back to my side of the table.

"YOU won't be ordering mister. I already know what we're going to get. Hope you like White Pizza…" she said trailing off then looking around the restaurant as if looking for someone.

"White Pizza? Never had it but oh well, guess it's time to try something new." I said looking at her. Our pizza came not too long after we ordered and it was delicious. Alfredo sauce on a pizza! Who never knew! We talked and laughed as if we had been best friends for our whole lives. Then I looked at the time only to notice that we didn't have much time left in our lunch break. I sighed and started to stand up. Hermione looked at me with a questioning look.

"Where are you going? It's not even time to go!" She whined like a little kid and put on a pouty face. I sat back down and looked at her.

"Well ok we'll stay for a couple for minutes… Oh and this has been on my mind. Where is this place anyways? Like where are we?" I asked with a whole lot of confusion in my voice. I must have had a funny face when I asked this 'cause Hermione burst out into hysterical laughter and was almost doubling over on the table.

"I-can't-believe-you-fell-for-my-pouty-looks!" she panted through hysterias. I started to laugh along with her catching onto what she was laughing at. I just feel for one of the oldest looks in the books of girls. The pouty-givemewhatIwant-looks. She was sly, how could I fall for that! "Oh and to answer your question we are in Florida… yes the Floo Network is international as you may know. So I come here a lot for lunch out of boredom and sick of the boringness of London." She said as her laughing fit had calmed down and had gone down a couple of notches.

I laughed a little then got up again. "OK, so now is it time to go? I don't think I can afford to be late to work, Miss Granger." I said holding out my hand to help her out of her seat. She reluctantly took it and followed me to fireplace. I reached down to the flowerpot and grabbed a pinch-full of its contents and stepped inside the fireplace with Hermione by my side. I threw it down and yelled "MINISTRY OF MAGIC, LONDON!" and felt the wooshing of the air and saw green flames engulf us. Again I felt like I was being sucked into a vacuum then landed onto the floor of the Ministry of Magic laughing and gasping as Hermione tumbled onto my lap.

_**The next chapter I'm breaking my Draco/Hermione rule and mixing it in as both so there's not going to be a Hermione side to this chapter ^^^ unless you really want one... but Review!**_


End file.
